Perfect Fit
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: They fit perfectly: like a hand and a glove. No... They fit better: like the twin ventricles of a heart. Pure heart-melting fluff. SyaoranXSakura.


Pointless SyaoXSaku fluff maybe after the end of Tsubasa.

X X X

It was a _perfect fit._

_They_ were a perfect fit.

Her hand in his as they strolled down the evening streets of Clow Country. Their fingers meshed perfectly. The scar between her middle and ring finger left room for the callus that was forever present from his work at the dig. Her hand was small enough to fit under his thumb, easier to hold. Satin-soft to the roughness of his work. He loved how soft and beautiful she was. She adored the dirt she always had to wipe from his face and shirt before she could touch him. Later, their rings would also fit perfectly together – his the lock and hers the key – designed with a groove so they would always fit together.

His heart and soul fit in her small hands because he hadn't been free long enough to grow into the person he could have – should have – been. Hers filled his larger hands to the brim, his white saving light. The beautiful soul that she was blossomed even further for him – bloomed fully only in the soil he brought home to her in his eyes.

When they kissed, his hands fit in the small of her back to press her close. The curve of his palms following the flow of her spine and the sinuous bend of ribs. Her small hands measured the span of his jaw, holding him. Their lips had never touched any others – didn't need to. They had always been the other half of each other. His lips always enveloped hers but she fit perfectly against him.

His rough hands always blended into the curves beneath her breasts, thin enough to trace the bends and spaces between her ribs. Her fingers fit around his sharp hips, palms cutting down over the bones and curling around his waist. When she pressed against him, her head tucked under his chin. Her arms draped around him and he didn't even have to press her to him to keep her impossibly close. They fit together like a hand and a glove – no, like skin and bones.

At night, she always pressed her back against his chest and he laid his hand in the space beneath her ribs. Her shoulder blades fit in the breaks in his rib cage – accidents from work. His sharp hips fit over hers like armor, protection. Her legs followed the curve of his, matching so their knees molded together. Their bodies blended together as if they were one living being. That was the only way they could have been closer: if they were the same living being. They fit together like a horse and carriage – no, like the ventricles of a heart.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I do."

She smiled in the dark and rolled over to kiss him gently. First on each eye, then the scar at the corner of his jaw where his skin was thin, and finally his lip. He would never rush her because he always knew what she was doing though she never had to tell him.

"Are you?" He asked.

She smiled and pressed her hands against his chest. His heart beat evenly under her fingers, no trace of the frustration or fluttering of fear that used to be there – just soft, even. The pace matched perfectly with her own heartbeat. She was often comforted by that.

"Yes…" She whispered. There was no trace of the nervousness that other couples had at a time like this. Syaoran probably already knew, sensed the life inside her as easily as she did. "Are you excited?" There was no need for her to force him to tell the truth. She would know his true feelings even if he tried to hide them, because she felt them inside her.

"I hope she looks like you," he murmured.

"I hope she fights like you," Sakura whispered. "Strong and powerful."

He smiled against her shoulder and kissed the beautiful skin. "I hope she's more like you than like me," he said softly. "I don't think your brother would like another me running around, especially one who's next in line for the throne."

Sakura giggled at the thought. Her laughter vibrated through his chest, spread. "He can get married and have his own child if he's going to be that fussy about it. I'd rather have you than anything else in the world," she confessed quietly.

He knew that. "Mm, _Uncle _Fai'll be coming up for a visit tomorrow. Should we tell him or wait?"

"I don't want to think about it now. I just want to lay here with you forever," she whispered.

"We'll have to get up sometime, my love."

"Later," she mumbled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You're still so thin. I think –"

"I know what you think." He murmured and kissed her forehead. "How about your brother? Are you going to tell him?"

Sakura groaned. "Never! Or at least not until I can't hide it any longer. He'll be less tempted to try anything when I'm hormonal and having cravings."

"Just as long as you don't crave…" he trailed off but she knew what he was thinking.

"Your image? I was young and stupid then," she whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You're still young," he whispered. "My once-and-forever bloom."

"Flower's wilt."

"Not you."

"Mm, if you can continue to lie this convincingly when I'm as big as a house, then I think you'll be in the clear."

"I can't take anything you wish to throw at me and let it fall on the floor."

"Even your artifacts?"

"Okay, anything except those." He thought for a moment and nuzzled in her neck. His lips fit perfectly into the hollow of her throat. "On second thought, I'll keep them in a locked room, safe from the hormonal rages of my beautiful princess."

"As if you can keep the location of the key a secret from me," she said and he cringed.

"I'll talk to the king about getting some kind of office."

"The palace is my home. I can go anywhere I want."

Syaoran groaned. "My love, you're torturing me. What'll it take?"

"You know…" She whispered and pressed closer against him so that his sharp hips sheltered her. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

"Hold me?"

"Of course."

"Make love to me?"

"Yes."

"Love me?"

He kissed her tenderly.

"Be mine?"

"Of course, my love, forever and ever."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and he held her tenderly. Her body fit against his like a glove, soft and beautiful to his hard muscles and bones. He sheltered her with his arms and hips, tucking her head under his chin. He let one hand rest on her lower belly, feeling the life inside as easily as she could even though it was her body. They were close enough, perfect enough, to share that. As always, they were a perfect fit and always would be.

…

At least, they would be until Sakura was as big as a house and then Syaoran would think of something.

X X X

First, drop a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate, um, anything? Think I torture Syaoran way too much (but it's because he's so easy to be mean to, though I always make sure to give him a happy ending, or try to!)? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even watch Tsubasa thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? (Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies!) Think I need to do more editing before I post chapters? Post to slow? Yada, yada, yada…

Second, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by **Paradise Avenger**. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected _this_. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The _Poisonwood_—)

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
